everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivy Efiáltis
Ivy Efiáltis she/her is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Phobetor from Greek Mythology. She is in her Legacy Year in the Ever after High Mythology Program and rooms with Eranthe "Erin" Discord, her cousin. In the destiny conflict, Ivy aligns with the Royals; happy with her future and does not see anything wrong with it. Even though a Royal, Ivy supports the Rebels, and it is not because her cousin and roommate are one either. She believes everyone should have their choice in their future. Character Personality This girl needs a revamp and fit more with her powers and Nightmare-theme. * She's a very mysterious character, preferring to keep to herself. * Tends to keep to herself, especially at first meetings. * Halloween is her favorite holiday. She and her father travel to the Mortal World and scare humans. ** Scaring people isn't something she'd normally do, but it lets her spend more time with her already busy father. Physical Appearance Ivy is a petite young girl with a light peachy pale skin. She has long, almost waist-length gradient silver hair and light Persian blue eyes. She wears the colors of indigo-purple and silver and likes having her hair in the traditional hairstyles of Greek, with hair clips that remind her of home. Her hair actually reaches her waist, but she keeps it held up in a traditional Greek styled hairstyle. She hates wearing it down and loose. At night time, she keeps it in a loose ponytail. Interests and hobbies Reading Ivy enjoys reading a good book, her favorite being action and adventures series. She can be cooped up in her room for hours just reading and most of the time, Erin has to drag her out just to get her out. Creative Writing Ivy's always been interested in creative writing, even as a young child. It was clear that she must have gotten the skill from her mother, whoever she is. Ivy doesn't really reveal this talent to anyone unless they are super close/family. Her father learned when Ivy tried to sneak back home after saying she'd be home at a certain out and was late because of the publishing of her first book, the first of the Erica Marco series. She had to tell him, and he supported her. She later told her grandfather and together, they helped her create a better alias. She was originally going by her initials "I.E." but with their help, changed to "Ilay Eliades". With her alias, she could still live a normal - well as normal as a Goddess could go - life. She is currently working on the seventh book of the Erica Marcos ''series, though it's taking longer since she is in school. Dragon Games Just like most of the Mythos, upon seeing the Dragon Games for the first time, she's gotten into it. Fashion Despite having grown up with only men, Ivy does have a thing for fashion. She is able to design many outfits, but unfortunately, cannot actually make them. She was never taught or never learned how. So, she usually goes to those that can sew, like Lizzie Hearts, to help bring her designs out. Powers & Abilities As a child of two Gods, Ivy is extremely powerful, especially since she inherited both her father's Nightmare powers and grandfather's Darkness powers. Her getting Erebus' powers was a complete shock to her father, but he took it in with stride, she immediately was put into training in order to control her powers. Ivy never reveals her two powers, only her nightmare powers. As of now, ''no one knows about her darkness powers, and Ivy plans to keep it that way. * Nightmare manipulation: As the daughter of Phobetor, Ivy easily inherited his powers of nightmares. She is able to generate and manipulate nightmares. However, even with this power, Ivy is capable of having nightmares herself, but they are much more intense than the normal ones, they feel more real to her. ** Nightmare walking: Ivy is able to walk in people's nightmare ** Nightmare creation: She is able to make nightmares become real. This power takes a lot out of Ivy as she hasn't fully mastered it. ** Nightmare capturing: Ivy is able to capture nightmares from people. ** Nightmare embodiment: Ivy is able to become the embodiment of nightmares. * Darkness manipulation: In addition, Ivy also inherited Erebus' powers over darkness, allowing her to control, generate, and manipulate darkness and shadows. She is able to generate shadows at her will, even manipulate dark energy and can shape shadows and dark energy into constructs that she can use. However, Ivy doesn't openly reveal her darkness power. No one knows about it and she would like to keep it that way. ** Dark telekinesis: Ivy is able to use darkness in a way like telekinesis. This is the one power that she ends to use the most. Skillset * Multilingualism: Ivy is able to speak English and Greek. She's recently started learning Latin. * Creative writing: Ivy is quite skilled in creative writing. Her favorite things to write about are action-adventure stories with a heroine/hero. * Dragon care and riding: Ivy has decent knowledge in both caring and riding dragons since she owns a dragon. She's recently learned about Dragon Games from Jasper Raiden. She is part of the Mythos Team of the Dragon Games. * Fashion designing: Ivy is knowledgeable in the fashion area, able to create some amazing Greek-inspired outfits, but cannot actually make them. Since meeting her father's girlfriend, Mania, she's started to create Roman-inspired outfits. Myth - Phobetor How Does the Myth Go? :Main article: Phobetor How does Ivy Fit Into It Ivy was born most likely from the result of a one-night stand between Phobetor and the Muse of eloquence and epic poetry, Calliope, long after the first telling of the Myths finished. Shortly after she was born, Ivy was abandoned at Phobetor's place by her mother. Thankfully, Phobetor was able to sense Ivy due to her already developing powers. He was in shock, but it was obvious that Ivy was his. She was already producing a nightmare as he stared at her. But, back then, Ivy had no name, there was no note. Since then, she was raised by her father with help from her paternal grandfather, Erebus. School Life Class Schedule Period 1: Mythology Period 2: Ancient Alphabets Period 3: Mythos Magic Period 4: Ancient Arts Period 5: Epics 101 Period 6: Alchemy Quotes : "My name is Ivy Efiáltis, daughter of Phobetor... And uh I pledge to follow my uh destiny to be the next Goddess of Nightmares...?" : — Ivy during a Legacy Day practice. : "Just because one's parent is evil or really bad, doesn't mean the child will follow, the child could be different!" : — Ivy defending her cousin Erin Discord, without actually saying her name. : "She left me with Dad. She was never in my life. Why would I want her now?" : — Ivy on Parent's Day and explaining her dislike for her mother, Calliope. Trivia * Like any children of the Gods, Ivy has no true last name. ** Ivy is an English name meaning "Faithfulness". *** It's a good match showing how faithful she is to her family and friends. ** Efiáltis is Greek for "Nightmare", which seemed more fitting than "de Erevos", her original name. * Before she knew who her mother was, Ivy wasn't sure what she was, Goddess or Mortal. * Ivy's birthday is November 14, making her a Scorpio. * Out of all her cousins, Ivy is most likely the oldest. She looks physically sixteen, but her exact age is unknown, and she refuses to talk about it. * Ivy claims to be the creator of Zane and Erin's ship name, Zerin. * When writing, Ivy uses the alias "Ilay Eliades" so she is still able to have a somewhat normal Goddess life. Because no one knows who she is as an author, Ivy is able to live a calm and normal life. ** Ilay is a Greek name for "light". ** Eliades is a Greek name patronymic from the Biblical name Elias. * Ivy is like Maddie when sticking up for her best friend. The only difference, Ivy is happy with her destiny and that Ivy and Erin are related whereas Maddie and Raven are not. * Ivy's Mirror Blog name is @PrincessNightmare. She hasn't decided if she will open one for her writing. * Her Pinterest * Ivy's hair was going to have highlights, but Jade-the-Tiger suggested gradient color. Notes * Ivy is Shadows' second Mythology OC posted on the Mirror Portal. Concept Ivy was my first official OC that is the child of a God/Goddess and the second OC to be made for here. Sure, Jasper was my first but she was the child of a Mythical Creature. Garnet/Garrett was my official second, but he was an old creation and hadn't gone through much. Ivy was at first the daughter of Erebus, the God of Darkness. Darkness was picked because it's my second favorite element after lightning. But, I later learned that Erebus could not be her parent, so I went for Phobetor, God of Nightmares and figured she could have gotten her darkness powers from her grandpa. Of course, more ideas went through which resulted in Ivy getting her dad's nightmare power too. To avoid her being totally overpowering in power wise, I made it where Ivy hasn't revealed her dark powers to anyone and that sounded like a good idea. Gallery Ivy Efiáltis.png|Ivy drawn by Jade-the-Tiger. Ivy Efiáltis.jpg|Ivy's "official" looking card also by Jade Ivy Moodboard.jpg|Ivy's Moodboard Category:ShadowSpirit020 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mythology Category:Royals